


Making Cookies

by robindrake93



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [29]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Mental Health Issues, POV Third Person, Sally Jackson Is A Good Partner, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Sally and May bake cookies.
Relationships: May Castellan/Sally Jackson
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Making Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

This was normally the part where Sally reached for the blue food coloring and added a liberal amount. But this year, she hesitated. Dying food blue was something Sally did to make Percy feel better about Gabe and to show her son that they could rebel in small ways. Since the first time that Sally added blue dye to food, she’s done so with a - large or small, but usually large - jab of spite towards Gabe. A little _fuck you._

But Gabe is dead and has been for five years. What used to be a comfort and a rebellion is now just a reminder, like poking a hole in the scab. It no longer feels right. 

“Are you alright, Sally?” May asked. She set the tray and cooking spray on the counter. 

Sally shook herself free of those thoughts. She wouldn’t add the dye this year. “I’m fine,” Sally said, offering a smile to May. 

May smiled back. “Well, the sooner we get these cookies in the oven, the sooner we can eat them.” 

The women set about rolling dough into quarter-sized balls and setting them an equal distance apart on the tray. Sally put the cookie tray into the preheated oven while May set the timer. 

To Sally’s surprise, May crouched in front of the oven and peered in through the window. She still clutched the timer in her hands. 

“May,” she said gently, a little confused, “you don’t have to watch them bake.” Was this like those videos of bread rising that Percy showed her? What did he call them? Satisfying videos that were meant to relax you. 

May didn’t look relaxed. Her thin shoulders were tense. Her expression was intensely focused. She clutched the timer so hard that her knuckles were white. “I can’t let them burn.” 

Sally suddenly had a memory of Percy relaying his trip to May Castellan’s house a few years ago. He’d been scared of her, though he tried very hard to downplay it. But Sally knew her own son. One of the things Percy told her was that May had burnt the cookies to black crisps without noticing. 

Sally sat down on the floor with her back to the cupboards. She smiled when May’s pale eyes flicked toward her. If May needed to watch the cookies to make sure she wasn’t slipping back into Oracle-induced insanity then Sally would keep her company. She offered a hand for May to hold. 

May’s eyes kept darting back and forth between the oven and Sally. Finally, she sat back on her butt, crossing her legs, and took Sally’s hand. She smiled as she laced her fingers between Sally’s.


End file.
